


And They Met Over a Jar of Peanut Butter

by zanarkand



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M, Taito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-30
Updated: 2001-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanarkand/pseuds/zanarkand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Ishida has the strangest cravings sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Met Over a Jar of Peanut Butter

"Yamato, will you run down to the store and get me some more peanut butter? We're out and I have another one of my cravings," Mr. Ishida called to his son one Saturday afternoon.

"Dad..." Yamato sighed. He didn't protest however, as this was beginning to be a frequent occurrence.

Sighing again, he grabbed his jacket that was draped over a chair by the door and made his way to a local grocery store about a block away from his apartment complex.

On the way, all he found himself thinking about was Taichi. Lately, he had become obessessed with his friend, and he didn't even know why. After all, what was he supposed to think when he suddenly found his best friend's every move very sexy and a total turn-on? He didn't understand it.

Wasn't he supposed to think about girls this way? Take Mimi for instance. Or Sora. Both of them were pretty and very attractive. Why couldn't he get turned on by one of them?

Luckily, the store came into his peripheral vision and saved him from further thoughts.

Entering, he headed straight for aisle three and reached up for the last jar of peanut butter. His hand had just about closed around it when he realized someone else was grabbing a hold of it as well.

Frowning, he looked over and saw none other than Yagami Taichi, the one person he did _not_ want to see right now.

Suddenly, Taichi looked over at him and scowled. "This peanut butter is mine, Ishida," he growled.

"No way," Yamato muttered back. "I got it first."

Taichi smirked. "You're dreaming if you think I'm just gonna let you have this peanut butter. Oh no. You'll have to fight me for it first."

"Fine then. If that's the way you wanna play it, then that's the way we'll play it." And with that said, the blond tackled Taichi, catching the other boy off guard.

Taichi let out a yelp as he felt himself falling on the floor. His head knocked into the shelves behind him and they went tumbling backwards with a loud CRASH!

However, he didn't have time to think about that as Yamato's fist was suddenly and painfully in his face.

"Fight between Ishida and Yagami in aisle three," Yamato dimly heard a grocer announce as he proceeded to punch the hell out of the thirteen year old on the ground.

Then to Yamato's total and utter surprise he felt a pair of warm soft lips on his. Shocked, his mouth hung open slightly and Taichi took this as an oppurtunity to slide his tongue inside.

Suddenly Yamato didn't care what was right or wrong, all he cared about how wonderful Taichi's tongue felt.

Eagerly, he began to kiss back, wrapping his arms around him, loving the feel of Taichi's hand running through his hair.

"Makeout session between Ishida and Yagami in aisle three."

And the lips were gone. Yamato simply stared down at Taichi.

"And you can have more of that once I buy _my_ peanut butter," Taichi whispered in Yamato's ear. Yamato could only nod.

Smiling, Taichi pushed Yamato off of him, then stood before helping the shocked boy to his feet.

"C'mon, let's go buy that peanut butter now," Taichi said, giving Yamato one last, lingering kiss before heading over to the checkout lane.

Yamato felt his heart give a little flutter and skip a beat. Smiling himself, he went over to help Taichi pay for his peanut butter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very old crackfic, so old I don't even remember what inspired it. I have only apologies to offer :P


End file.
